Maxwell's Secret Crush
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Maxwell has a crush on Sandy but he's too shy to express it. So he asks Hamtaro to help him. But what happens when Sandy falls for Hamtaro! SandyxMaxwell ONESHOT


**A/N: **This story is dedicated to Sparkelshine101! I know this is SandyxMaxwell but I really, really, really hate this couple! Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review! But give Sparkleshine101 some credit too! They are ham-humans in this story & Penelope can talk.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hamtaro, don't you get that by now?

Maxwell was staring at Her. She was walking with Pashmina. "Maxwell?" Hamtaro said, "Maxwell! MAXWELL?"

"Wha-" Maxwell started to say, jumping a foot up in the air & dropping his book.

"Oh sorry." Hamtaro said, "Were you staring at Sandy again?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean maybe!" Maxwell blushed, picking up his book.

"If you like my sister so much, why don't you just talk to her?" Stan asked exasperatedly.

"I'm-I'm-" Maxwell started to say.

"HE'S TOO FRICKIN' SHY TO TALK TO HER ALREADY DON'T YOU GET IT?" Panda shouted.

"Ohhhhhh…" said Stan who was never shy around girls at all which is why Pashmina had been his girlfriend ever since they were ten, "I have an idea!" Stan exclaimed.

"What?" Maxwell asked quickly.

"Have one of us talk to Sandy!" Stan suggested.

"But our girlfriends will be mad at us!" the rest of the guys moaned except for Hamtaro.

"Excluding me of course!" Stan shrugged, "She's my sister."

"I'll do it!" Hamtaro exclaimed, waving his hand in the air, "I don't have a girlfriend!"

"O.K!" Maxwell said. _Hamtaro's perfect cuz he's so clueless! _Maxwell thought. _You can't live with him & you can't live without him! _"Well go on Hamtaro!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Hamtaro asked.

"Ummm." Maxwell said.

"Just go up to her & ask her to a movie then when your hanging out ask her what she thinks of Maxwell!" Stan told him.

"O.K." Hamtaro said. Hamtaro started walking over to the girls' table & the girl giggled & Bijou, who liked him, blushed.

"Hey Sandy!" Hamtaro said, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Like, no!" Sandy told him.

Hamtaro sat down next to Sandy & Bijou glared at her. "Hey Sandy?" Hamtaro said.

"Like, yes?" Sandy asked.

"Will you go to a movie & out to lunch with me this Saturday?" Hamtaro asked.

Sandy giggled. "I would, like, love to!"

"Great!" Hamtaro said, "I'll pick you up at twelve!" then he walked away.

Bijou glared & Sandy stormed off. Sandy just shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday at fifteen till twelve… 

Sandy was wearing a red wrap dress, red stilettos, a red bow in her hair, & a black purse.

The doorbell rung. Sandy flew down stairs & flung the door open. "Like, hey Hamtaro!" Sandy fluttered her eyelashes.

"Hamtaro? I'm not Hamtaro? Why? Do I look like Hamtaro?" a voice asked.

"Like, Oh! Like, Maxwell! I'm, like, so sorry!" Sandy apologized, blushing because she'd flirted with the wrong boy!

"I just came to get my history notes." Maxwell lied.

"Oh, like, O.K." Sandy said, "I'll, like, be back in a minute!"

The minute Sandy walked upstairs Maxwell left. _She's flirting with Hamtaro! But Hamtaro is so stupid he's cute, Oxnard is… well he's Oxnard! And Cappy's sweet, and Panda is creative, and Dexter is smart, and Howdy is cool, and Jingle is romantic, and Snoozer is peaceful! But what do I have? How could I ever think Sandy would like someone like me? _Maxwell thought sadly as he drove away.

Sandy came back downstairs to find Maxwell gone. " Like, Maxwell? Like, Maxwell?" she looked around, "I, like, didn't take that long!"

Just then Hamtaro came up to the door, looking cute as usual. "Like, hey Hamtaro!" Sandy fluttered her eyelashes.

"Oh, hey Sandy!" Hamtaro said, "Ready to go?"

"Like, you betcha ya!" said Sandy.

"Let's go!" Hamtaro said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Like, two for _She's The Man_." Sandy ordered, sliding the money to the person.

"O.K, enjoy the show." Said the person.

Sandy walked in & found Hamtaro trying to juggle mints, two 7ups, a large popcorn, & a box of sour patch kids. Sandy laughed & took some on the stuff. "Like, there." She said, "Is that, like, better?"

"Yeah.." Hamtaro panted, "Thanks." Sandy looked into his eyes.

"Let's go." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the movie Sandy was still laughing. "That was SO funny!" Sandy told Hamtaro, gasping for breath.

Hamtaro laughed. "Yeah it was."

"Let's go get lunch!" Sandy said, grabbing Hamtaro's hand & dragging him down the street to _The Olive Garden_.

"The-the-there?" Hamtaro asked. Hamtaro wasn't that smart but even he KNEW that Sandy wasn't supposed to be falling for HIM.

"Yeah!" Sandy said, "It's a really romantic place!" She giggled.

They walked inside & Sandy said, "Table for two please."

Their waiter led them over to a table & said, "First date?"

Before Hamtaro could say anything Sandy nodded.

"A-h-h-h-h!" the waiter said, "Young love. I will give you two a few minutes to decide what you want. Is there anything I can get you to drink?"

"Yes." Sandy said, "I would like a dnL. Hamtaro?"

"I would like a dnL too." Hamtaro agreed.

"O.K, I'll get your drinks for you & then I'll be back." The waiter said, "Oh yes, my name is Brandy & I will be serving you tonight."

"Hamtaro," Sandy said, "I'm really happy you asked me out." She smiled & looked in his eyes.

Hamtaro felt a wave of guilt surge through is body. "I-I-I-I'm glad Sandy." He stuttered.

Sandy, thinking he was nervous because he was with her, giggled. "So, what are you getting?" Sandy asked.

"I think that I'll have their lasagna." Hamtaro said, putting down his menu.

"I think that I'm going to have the manicotti." Sandy told him, putting her menu down as well.

"Hey Sandy?" Hamtaro said.

"Yeah Hamtaro?" Sandy asked.

"What do you think about Maxwell?"

"Maxwell?" Sandy asked, "He's cute, smart, nice, & shy."

When their food finally came Sandy said, "Hamtaro?"

"Yeah Sandy?" Hamtaro sighed.

"Are you happy to be here? With me?" Sandy asked worriedly.

"Yeah Sandy." Hamtaro lied, "I'm very happy."

"That's good Hamtaro." Sandy said.

_If only you knew I was lying to you. _Hamtaro thought. _It would break your heart._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Sunday morning & Hamtaro was talking on the phone to Maxwell. "So," Maxwell was saying, "How did our plan go?"

"Well she thinks your cute, smart, nice, & shy." Hamtaro told him.

"Yes! Score!" Maxwell said.

"But… she's fallen for me." Hamtaro said.

"WHAT?" Maxwell shouted.

"I said that she's fall-" Hamtaro started to say again.

" I heard what you said!" Maxwell snapped.

"Then why did you ask?" Hamtaro asked.

"It was-Oh never mind!" Maxwell said, "But I need to do something to make her see that I like her!"

"Yo! I know I know!" said Stan.

"STAN?" Both Hamtaro & Maxwell shouted simultaneously, "HOW'D YOU GET ON THIS CONVERSATION?"

"I have my ways." Stan said mysteriously, "But Maxwell, you should write her a note!"

"Oh! Good idea!" Maxwell exclaimed, "I'm going to go right now & write it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday morning Maxwell re-read his note.

_Dear Sandy,_

_I wanted to tell you that I really, really, really like you. Your so smart, funny, cool, & fun to be around. I've liked you for a really long time but have always been to shy to say anything. I just wanted to tell you how important you are to me. _

"It's perfect!" Maxwell decided & ran off to catch the bus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy opened her locker & a note fell out. "I wonder what this is?" Sandy wondered out loud. She opened it & read it, "_Dear Sandy,_

_I wanted to tell you that I really, really, really like you. Your so smart, funny, cool, & fun to be around. I've liked you for a really long time but have always been to shy to say anything. Do you want to go out with me tonight? I just wanted to tell you how important you are to me._" "OMG! That was so, so, so, so, so, so sweet of-"

Just then Hamtaro walked up.

"HAMTARO!" Sandy finished, screaming out the last part, she ran over to Hamtaro & threw her arms around him. "That was soooo sweet of you Hamtaro!"

"What was?" Hamtaro asked.

"This note Silly!" Sandy said, showing him the note, giggling, "Of course I'll go out with you tonight!"

"Ummm Sandy I-" Hamtaro started to say.

"Ooops! Time for class!" Sandy said, "Cya tonight Hamtaro! Pick me up at seven!"

Hamtaro sighed. "What am I going to do?" he moaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Maxwell?" Hamtaro said.

"Did Sandy get my note?" Maxwell asked excitedly.

"Yes." Hamtaro said.

"Cool! What did she do?" Maxwell asked.

"Ummm…" Hamtaro said, "She thought it was from… me."

Maxwell looked confused. "OH MY GAWD!" Maxwell shouted, "I FORGOT TO SIGN MY FREAKING NAME!"

"Well, that would explain it then!" Stan said, appearing from nowhere.

"How DO you do that!" Maxwell & Hamtaro both asked.

"I have my ways." Stan said mysteriously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Hamtaro rung Sandy's doorbell.

"Hi Hamtaro!" Sandy said flirtatiously. She was wearing a red tube top & a red mini skirt with black stilettos.

"Hey Sandy." Hamtaro said weakly, "We're going to a restraunt by the ocean."

"Ooooh!" Sandy said, "That sounds romantic!"

Hamtaro sighed. When they got there they sat at a table outside on the balcony. When they got their food Hamtaro looked really depressed!

"Hamtaro?" Sandy said, concerned, "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"No Sandy…" Hamtaro finally cracked, "I'm not happy."

"What?" Sandy asked, "Why?"

"Sandy, I'm really sorry but I only asked you out because someone told me to." Hamtaro confessed, "I've been lying to you the whole time. Someone asked me to ask you out & I didn't think you would fall for me. I'm sorry Sandy. I didn't write that note."

Sandy tried to control the tears but they spilled down her cheeks freely. "Oh yeah well-I don't know why I ever liked you!" & she smashed her spaghetti into Hamtaro's face & then flew down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Sandy woke up in her bed & started crying again. Maxwell came into her room. "Sandy?" Maxwell asked, "Pashmina (**A/N: **Sandy told Pashmina everything & Pashmina stayed overnight & left early that morning before Sandy woke up.) left the door open. Are you O.K?"

"No I'm not O.K!" Sandy cried, "It really hurts when you think someone likes you & you find out they don't really like you! IT **HURTS **MAXWELL!"

"Sandy, I'm sorry." Maxwell said, looking down at the ground.

"What?" Sandy asked, "Why are you sorry?"

"Ummm, I was the one who asked Hamtaro to ask you out. I'm sorry Sandy." Maxwell whispered.

"MAXWELL HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY **FRIEND**! GET OUT MAXWELL! **GET OUT!**" Sandy screamed.

Maxwell jumped. "Wait Sandy! I did it for a reason!"

"What?" Sandy asked, glaring at him.

"I did it Sandy because, because, I-I-I-I-I-" Maxwell stuttered.

"What Maxwell? You what?" Curiosity was taking over Sandy.

"**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" **Maxwell shouted.

Sandy's mouth fell open & she just stood there gaping at Maxwell. "O.K," Sandy said, "I kinda like you too but this is going to take a lot of apologizing & hanging out & helping me study to make it up." Sandy smiled.

"Do you want to start now?" Maxwell asked.

"Sure." Sandy said, "Will you help me with my history test?"

"Sure!" Maxwell said, "In 1638…"

**A/N: **I didn't feel like using direct romance but you've GOT to know they're going to end up together! I hope you liked it!


End file.
